


Favour

by FeralPrince56



Series: Goro Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi literally can't go anywhere without running into a Phantom Thief, Gen, Goro Week 2019, Humor, Travel, hints of shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralPrince56/pseuds/FeralPrince56
Summary: Hoping that a two day trip would at least get him away from all matters relating to the Phantom Thieves, Akechi's dreams are crushed when his problems seem to follow him everywhere he goes.





	Favour

Akechi hated getting up early if it meant doing Shido a favour. He’ll get up at 4AM for an interview, 6 AM to get his favourite pastry at that bakery in the station before it sells out, 5AM just to iron out his clothes and perfect his make-up for the day. But waking up at 7AM for a flight to London to pass over classified documents that no one would suspect were in the hands of one high school detective was too much for him.

Yet here he was, holding his briefcase in one hand, jacket in the other and neck pillow under his arm and hating every second of this stupid debacle. Shido had subordinates for this kind of thing, people to run errands for him. Akechi hoped that at least killing people for the guy would give him somewhat of an advantage over the other idiots.

** _He’s telling you you’re not better than those other idiots._ **

Akechi closes his eyes and rubs them with the back of his hand that was holding his jacket. Part of him is considering just telling Loki to go fuck himself, but he knows better than to egg him on. He yawns and moves forward in the cue for the security check until he’s standing in front of the tray and emptying his pockets and briefcase of all his electronics.

At least it would get him away from all the online backlash. He even looked forward to not having to think about the Phantom Thieves and what they were up to. If there's anything he's grateful for regarding his favour, it's a brief break from that group.

“What are you doin’ here?” A familiar voice next to him asks, and Akechi regrets this decision even more.

Fate would never allow him to take his mind off the Phantom Thieves for even a second.

Why the hell was _he_ here? Didn’t he have school?

“Hello to you too, Sakamoto,” Akechi barely even tries to fake his fatigue and disappointment of running into the guy, “I should be asking you the same thing. Should I be concerned by you leaving the country?”

“Huh? Whaddya mean?” Ryuji asks while taking off his shoes and putting them in a separate tray next to Akechi’s, “We’re second years, we’re on our school trip to Hawaii. Considering how much you stalk us I thought you’d know.”

Too tired to deal with this, Akechi rolls his eyes, takes off his shoes and goes through the gate. Once on the other side, he tries to rush through but instead ends getting held up when something in his briefcase sets the scanner off. In the time he’s waiting to get it back, Ryuji gets through security, completely cleared, and for some bizarre reason decides to wait with Akechi.

It’s probably just to annoy him.

“You off to solve some big international case, Mr detective?”

Akechi folds his arms and shakes his head, waiting barefoot while they check his shoes, “If it were, it would obviously be classified, and I would not be able to tell you. However allow me to entertain you; I’m leaving on private matters.”

“Oooh.” So that’s clearly the wrong response to give, “You seein’ someone special?” Ryuji asks with heavy and extremely obvious implications.

“No,” Akechi answers immediately and starts to put on his shoes as soon as he gets them back, “It’s a simple, short visit. Sakamoto, shouldn’t you be getting back to your classmates? Surely your teachers might become concerned if you’re absent.”

Ryuji looks back and rubs the back of his head, “Don’t think they’ve even noticed I’m missing… Kawakami’s busy sorting out Mishima. Looks like he forgot to throw out a water bottle.”

“Of course he did,” Akechi replies without even knowing who this Mishima was but cursing at him internally for giving Ryuji a reason to hang around him so much. These were the Phantom Thieves, weren’t they? Didn’t they have better things to do than bother him?

** _Don’t you have better things to do than stalk them?_ **

_Point taken but at least that’s for my investigation._

** _Sure buddy._ **

He finally gets his briefcase back, so he picks his jacket and pillow off of the tray in front of him, “Ah, this has made me rather late so I should be going to my gate now,” of course he’d given himself plenty of time in case something like this were to happen. This being security holding him up, not the idiot next to him insinuating stupid things, “Have fun on your trip I suppose.”

“Have a safe flight!” Ryuji waves him off as the detective leaves.

He feels his phone vibrate, and considering Ann’s within his line of sight and doesn’t have her phone out, it can only be Shido either telling him to hurry up or giving him another mission, “Mhm,” Akechi replies in a far less positive way than any normal person would expect.

Meanwhile, Ryuji returns to the group, joining Ann in waiting for Makoto and Ren to get through, "You don't think he's off to see some girl or somethin', do ya?"

"Well..." Ann taps her chin, looking in the direction Akechi left, "He is pretty secretive when it comes to his private life... but no way! He's way too obsessed with Ren to be with someone else, right? Plus we are _so _close to ending our mission, I won't let anyone get in my way!"


End file.
